


【翻譯】二人の先輩と所有物の話

by akanebegonia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanebegonia/pseuds/akanebegonia
Summary: 作者太太的話:二人の先輩の話的後續，是肉。基本上是及影前提、在做的也是及影而已。但和宮在講電話。和之前一樣是三角關係。本誌的宮侑太可愛了，不知如何是好...!!
Kudos: 31





	【翻譯】二人の先輩と所有物の話

**Author's Note:**

> 原作地址: https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=8151594  
> 作者: あいだ (https://www.pixiv.net/users/8966556)  
> 正在等待太太授權  
> 翻譯上若有任何錯誤都歡迎指出!

「不是說了我不是東西嗎」

無法習慣於及川的房間。

平淡無奇的一間和室。大概六疊(譯註:日本的計量單位，一疊約1.62坪)大吧。有榻榻米的味道。

「不是那個意思」

及川好像在生氣。

無益於此的是，在這房間之中感到自己無處可去。

「就算你這麼說...」

去了青年合宿真的太好了。能夠就近觀察厲害的人們、也了解到未來還有更多的可能性。而宮侑是那群人中的其中一位。

但是，從合宿歸來以來，和及川的關係有些變了。

影山的印象中的及川一直是笑著的。

微笑著、讓女孩子們哇哇地尖叫著的。就算被岩泉踢了也會馬上變回笑顏。就是這樣的人。

但是最近及川老是在生氣。另外，也從來沒想過會像這樣在比賽之外見面。

『你明白、你是誰的東西嗎？』

今天突然地被這麼問了。從來也沒想過這問題所以嚇了一跳。

「那我該怎麼說才好？」

因為我又不是東西。應該沒說錯。

「你有好好思考過嗎?」

「思考什麼」

「不要用那種自己絕對正確的表情」

「我也沒覺得自己是正確的」

「那是怎樣」

及川很可怕。雖明白這大概不是他所期望的答案，但也不知道正解是什麼。

「那我應該要怎麼想才好？」

「連這種事情都不問人就不明白嗎？」

從合宿回來以來，及川就總是煩躁煩躁的。大概是因為我自己吧。到底該怎麼辦才好。

叫我說我有戀人、又說了交往吧，所以也變成了這麼一回事。只有兩個人的見面、觸碰大概就是這樣。這種事情就算是我也是明白的。

但是為什麼，沒辦法變得更親密呢？

明明之前在東京見面時有心裡癢癢的感覺的。

—是因為宮前輩不在嗎

因為他在，所以那時候及川才會說「交往吧」

若僅僅只是偶然地和及川遇上了的話，也不會有這樣的發展吧。因為在那裡發生了那樣的事情才變成這樣的、說是多虧了宮也不言過其實。

但今天宮也不會在，是說，這裡是宮城所以也不可能會在。得一個人好好地奮戰。

「你啊、真的是....」

及川就像是感到厭煩了一般地嘆氣。

因為過於焦急，雙手被汗所濡濕。

說不定其實沒辦法吧。好不容易被這個捉摸不定的人說了「交往吧」，但大概已經又被討厭了。該怎麼辦才好。該怎麼辦。

――宮前輩。

手機發出了低頻的振動音。本以為是及川的，但放在桌上的及川的手機卻是毫無動靜。

「是你的吧」

及川這麼說了之後，影山慌張地翻找著背包

一般來說，沒接到電話的話就算是父母親也是會抱怨的，如果打來的是母親的話更是會被罵。這麼想著好不容易找到了手機，但上頭顯示的並不是母親。

「啊」

「誰打來的？」

該不會是心電感應。因為想起了宮所以突然打過來了。

但在這個情況下如果接了的話及川會更生氣吧。

「不 沒什麼。打錯了」

「為什麼你沒接你就知道」

及川徑直的向這邊走來。剛想著好可怕、糟糕了，手機就已經被奪走了。

「哈？」

不出所料，及川用最不爽的聲音說道。

「為什麼宮會打來？」

「不是」

「你常和他通話？」

對此影山不知如何回答。

常常，是怎麼樣的程度叫做常常呢。確實也和宮交換了聯絡方式、回來宮城以後也打來了幾次。

是同樣都要挑戰春高的敵校的前輩，就算是影山也會稍加戒備。但宮卻大方的教授了許多強豪的事情。

沒辦法斷然拒絕分享和排球有關的情報的人。

更別說宮好像也是個很喜歡聊排球相關的人。和這樣的人聊天非常開心。

「......沒有」

迷惑著，影山回答到。

為什麼呢，如果在這裡的是烏野的前輩的話，就會老實地說其實常常和他聊關於排球的事，儘管這可能會使他們生氣也說不定。

「明明就有」

及川卻馬上看穿了影山的謊言。

「為什麼知道」

反射性地回答到。

「你臉上這麼寫著」

到了嘴邊的話又再度吞回去。

為什麼呢，及川總是更上一層樓，就算再怎麼認真地和他競爭也都無法贏過他。

手機仍不死心地震動著、發出聲音。

「接起來」

「誒?」

「接」

並不想接。但及川以尖銳的目光直直瞪過來，無法拒絕。

為什麼要叫我接呢，明明知道我和宮有在聯絡，而且還生氣了的。在找荐嗎？可惡。影山邊這麼想邊勉勉強強地接起電話。

「喂？」

「喂？飛雄君？」

聽習慣的關西腔流入耳中，平常的話對於這樣的語調總有種安心感，但今天卻完全不這麼覺得。

「這麼晚了還打來 抱歉吶」

「不 沒關...係」

句尾似乎不自覺地上揚了。及川的手正從衣服的下襬伸進來。影山回頭看向及川，搖頭示意。還在講電話呢。

但是，及川毫不在意地繼續將手伸向胸前。

「……唔」

「飛雄君？」

「沒事，請問有什麼事情嗎？」

「也沒有什麼重要的事啦，但之前我說的...」

及川的手指正揉捏著乳首。

這是第二次被觸碰。

第一次是在之前，從合宿回來之後，也是被喚至及川的房間的時候。只記得自己的茫然。

那時的及川有點可怕，所以今天過來時其實也有些膽怯。

「話說，和『及川前輩』進展的怎麼樣？」

「誒？」

腦袋因為這樣明確的問題而混亂了，簡直就好像宮正看著電話這頭。明明那是不可能的，卻又嚇了一跳。

脖頸邊是及川的氣息。

雖然想說「快停止」，但若是說了的話又會被宮聽見，同時也不覺得及川會乖乖聽話。

及川微微笑了。越覺得不想被聽見、不能出聲，聲音就越是要從喉間飛出一般。被觸碰的灼熱感無處可去，於體內團團轉。

「還是說老早就被盡情地享用了？」

「享用？」

為了使聲音不顫抖只得竭盡全力。宮也好及川也是，完全不明白他們到底想說什麼。及川還執著地捏著乳首，那種地方被碰明明是不痛不癢的，身體卻不住顫抖。

不行了，熱感漸漸地積攥至下半身。

「……啊」

「怎麼了？」

「什麼都沒有」

不禁捂住嘴。想趕緊掛電話，但若沒回過頭詢問及川，也不知道該怎麼說才好。

及川的手這次直接伸向了下半身，也因如此，又好像差點要漏出聲。就這麼隔著衣料撫摸著性器。而那裡的形狀已經改變、雖不想承認但還是明白是興奮起來了。

「飛雄」

在耳邊細語到的及川的聲音很色情。

變成這樣已經無法挽回了，就算這麼想著也無法將怒氣發洩出來。回過頭瞪向及川，對方卻不知為何像比賽前一樣，似乎很高興地舔了舔唇。

「和誰在一起嗎?」

被宮一語中的而嚇了一跳。

「誰也……」

「不在」、後半句只是掠過。這樣的話，敏銳的他肯定馬上就發現了。但是宮什麼都沒說。

電話另一頭的他，在思考著什麼呢。

「不行」

宮小聲地喃喃道。但那聲音並非像責難般，反而令人覺得，奇妙地甜美。

「不行吶」

及川的手隔著布料緩慢的撫摸著影山的性器。形狀早已改變的那處滲出了前液。

「是壞孩子呢」

背脊一涼。

總感覺好像，這房間內發生的事，宮全都在看著一樣。明明那是不可能的。

挺起的乳首也是、前端濡濕著的性器也是，所有的一切都好像透過通話口被看著一般。然而與此同時，伴隨著那令人震驚的恐怖的是莫名的興奮。不但不使人喪失性致，反而感到呼吸變的急促。

――正被及川前輩觸碰著。

「啊啊，真不錯呢，興奮起來了，真受不了」

宮以滿溢著歡喜的語調說道。

――被聽見了。

穿過電話、將這一頭的狀況傳達出去一事明明是不可能的。但總感覺對方好像全部都看見了。而及川正對著耳朵吹氣。

「……唔」

忍不住出了聲。那種事是不可能的，電話能夠傳遞的只有聲音。現在這般衣襟大開、從後面被抱著的狀況，他是不可能看到的。

「飛雄君覺得怎麼樣呢？」

「什、麼怎麼樣……」

不動聲色的說話已是竭盡全力。及川將手放入褲子中，直接握住濡濕著的性器。僅僅如此就已經是過於鮮明的衝擊了。前端被手指圈弄著、刺激著，影山扭起身，按捺住快感。

「不錯吧？」

在說什麼啊。

雖說是當然，但及川從剛剛開始就一語不發。觸碰著身體的是及川的手，但就好像宮也在愛撫著。明明他應該是什麼也不知道。

突然間，及川的手指摸向比性器更裏面的地方。不知是何時準備好的，指頭上裹著潤滑液。接著緩緩地進入小穴裡。

「……嗯」

因為不安而想逃，腰也上抬起來，但及川可不允許。從剛才起，及川臉上掛著什麼樣的表情呢。既聽不到聲音，也看不見表情。但，透過在耳邊的氣息，足以明白他也興致高昂。

「吶、既然你說誰也不在的話，那飛雄君，你自己也稍微試試看吧」

「自己試試……是指什麼呢」

及川的手指沒入更深處，同時另一隻手繼續圈弄著性器，影山逐漸喪失抵抗的力氣。

「就是呢，自己試試揉捏胸前的乳首呀」

「在、說什麼啊...！」

究竟為什麼，宮和及川都不阻止這樣異常的情況呢？完全不明白。想告訴他們快停止。想逃出去，但就連呼喊及川的名字都沒辦法。

「我要、掛電話了」

「不行喔」

宮以令人害怕的冷淡聲音說道。

「現在好戲才剛開始吧？掛斷的話，全部都浪費了」

不明白宮所說的話。但是，從他的語氣也多少明白那不是開玩笑。雖然不知道他打算做什麼，但如果他這麼說了的話，為了達成目的他定是不擇手段吧。

「吶，你是一個人吧？」

及川的手指探索著體內深處。在這之前也不知道那個地方是會被逗弄的。

「……唔」

但在他探到自己也不知道的深處時，影山的身體因為驚訝而顫抖。

「是、一個人....」

影山好不容易才能夠開口。

「那就試試吧」

腦袋一片空白。及川在耳邊輕聲低語道「飛雄」。只不過是在耳邊噴灑的氣息而已卻經受不住，這種事也從來沒想過。

像是被魅惑住一般，影山將右手伸向自己的胸前。及川的手同時刺激著體內與性器。平時一個人無法感受到的刺激，如觸電般的酥麻感，似乎就快要到達頂點。

明明現在還很難受。戰戰兢兢地碰觸乳首。而那裡已硬挺著，只是輕輕一碰便能感受到像針刺般的快感。

「啊……」

不禁出了聲，電話另一頭肯定聽見了吧。

這邊那邊都被觸碰著，到底是哪邊令人舒服，腦袋逐漸變得混沌。

及川毫不留情，放入第二根手指。心裡想著不行了，卻又無法收回伸向乳首的自己的手指。和剛剛及川做的一樣，好不容易出了力，揉捏挺立的乳首。

「嗯」

好像快射了。但及川只是反覆地緩慢進出，在重要之處只給予少許的刺激。不夠，這麼想著，自己加深了揉捏胸前的力道，但果然還是不夠。

――及川前輩。

想發出聲音，但因為回答過自己是一個人，所以其餘的話也無法說出口。無處可去的喘息聲不斷走漏。

「舒服嗎？」

宮以溫柔的語氣問道

「不……什麼也……」

究竟為什麼會變成這樣呢? 至今為止，自己處理的時候基本上只是平淡地、輕柔地弄便結束了。

從沒有像這樣濕淋淋的、身心都焦急著的、既痛苦又渴望更多的、受不了的快感。宛如被放在鐵板上炙燒著一般。

「乳首變得怎麼樣了？」

平常自己用的時候並不會碰觸這種地方。但那處已硬挺著，銳利的快感不停傳來。

「變硬了」

「揉捏那裏很舒服嗎？」

確實乳首的刺激感也很受不了，但從剛才起，因為及川的手指於深處摳弄著，既難受又舒服，已經不知道是怎麼樣了。

乾脆更強硬的胡來吧，這麼祈求著。

為什麼明明是及川在體內深處摁壓著，卻是由電話那頭的宮來問呢?

「舒……」

不小心走漏的「舒服」兩個字被不像自己的情慾所濡濕。

及川的手指抽插著，發出咕啾咕啾的水聲。明明希望他加強對更深處的刺激，但那速度卻是折磨人的緩慢。腰好像在搖動著，已經不知道該怎麼做了。想呼喊及川的名字卻又無法呼喊。

「聽不到」

「很舒服……」

暈眩著，明明想對及川傾訴，卻是向宮來回答。面對這般倒錯的狀況，腦袋一片空白。

「哪邊？」

「裡面……」

「飛雄君、你不是在揉著乳首嗎？」

不禁倒抽一口氣。宮像是看透一切一般，輕笑道

「叫出名字也沒關係喔」

「什麼……」

「叫及川前輩。啊啊當然你是一個人在做吧?」

宮邊笑著邊以透著寒冷的聲音說

因為震驚而想逃跑，但及川可不允許。

「啊啊真受不了」

「诶……？」

「 還沒睡，太棒了，現在這簡直像在偷情一樣的感覺，太棒了」

因為及川的手伸過來奪走了手機，沒聽到宮在最後說了什麼。

「及川前……！」

被丟出去的手機撞上牆壁，掉到地板上，怎麼也碰不到。想要說快住手卻因為嘴突地被堵住而無法說出口。

「嗯」

被深吻著，明明應該能夠發出聲的，卻沒有辦法。與此同時，及川將手指從深處拔出，壓上粗狀之物。身體連做出準備的時間也沒有。

「啊……！」

呼吸就好像要停止了一樣，手指無法與之相比的粗壯物一下子的進入。強烈的壓迫感與奔走於全身的疼痛。但對於方才覺得不夠的那地方，卻有著足以令人痛苦的快感。狹窄的通道被擴開，好難受。

「懂了嗎？ 飛雄」

及川將其埋入深處，並在耳邊低語道。

雙眼滲著淚，影山終於能看到及川的臉。對方露出嚇人般認真的表情。心跳漏了一拍。不是平常的笑容，那是能在比賽時看到的，令人背脊一涼的銳利眼神。而那只對著自己。

「什、麼……」

「我的、在你體內」

這麼說著的及川，以手指緩慢描摹著接繫的地方。不敢相信。害羞的受不了，想逃而移開了腰。但及川並不允許。

「啊……」

被輕柔地晃著，無法抑制住聲音。

「懂了嗎？ 你、是誰的東西?」

及川問了和方才一樣的問題。才不是東西——確實是這樣沒有錯。

但那句話，卻好像和先前完全不同地回響著。

及川的陽物深深埋在體內。讓他看到了一般不會讓人看到的地方，直到一般不可能的到達的深處都還連繫著。將私處大喇喇地交付出去。全身充斥著快感。確實自己並不是物品。不是東西...然而。

「是、及川前輩、的」

說出口後竟感受到了某種快感。被征服著。直至深處都被侵犯著。

並不是物品...這樣的心情並沒有改變。但同時，在此時此刻，自己確實是他的。

「……唔、嗯、啊啊」

及川一語不發，一旦拔出的性器又再次突入體內。進入到了先前無法想像的深處，難以呼吸。太深了，好像要壞掉了。

「別……」

緩緩地搖動著、摩擦著深處。被他進入的地方好熱。全充斥著他。

「沒錯、懂了嗎?」

簡直明白到了要討厭的地步。狹窄的穴道被擴開著，能夠感覺到他的形狀。既痛苦卻又有著受不了的舒服。

「別…唔、啊、嗯……」

「也想給宮看看呢」

及川用滿不在乎的語氣低語道。突然說了他人的名字，本已變得模糊的意識突的回來了。

剛才簡直像宮能夠看見這一頭的情況一般。也許他全看見了，像這樣被及川侵犯著的事。雖然不大明白，但肯定是的。

為了能更好地繫著，及川將我的腿大敞、上舉起來。以這樣令人害羞的姿勢被侵犯著的事也許也都被看見了。這麼想了之後，充斥於體內的快感變得比剛才更加強烈。

「不、行......」

濕淋淋的私處被毫不留情地頂著。像電流流經全身一樣，身體震著。已經沒辦法抑住聲音了。

「為什麼？」

「還問、為什麼......」

「你是我的喔」

及川的眼睛閃爍著光。一瞬間、身體因恐懼而動彈不得。

『還是說老早就被盡情地享用了？』

想起宮說過的話。明明既不是東西、也不是食物。但卻明白了。

我正被享用著。

「及川前輩……」

好不容易地呼出名字。自己好像已經變的不是自己。和自己簡單的性慾處理完全不同。

被改變了。

「及川前輩……」

柔軟而狹窄之處被改變成他的形狀。

雖然痛且難受、也有些懊悔，但卻不討厭。不明白這樣的感情。

「飛雄……我喜歡你喔」

格外溫柔地親吻僅落於雙唇，心想著這下全身換是要融化了。

這麼明白地將喜歡說出口，大概還是頭一次。雖然也思考過那是不是謊言、是不是挖苦，但大概不是。沒辦法誤解。刷地，和快樂不同的羞恥感使臉頰發燙。這麼反應後，又清楚感受到連接之處的熱度，穴道緊緊吸著，腰微微擺動著。

希望他停下來，若他做出在這之上的事的話，不知道我還會胡語道些什麼。

「別……請、等等……」

但及川卻沒停下。不留情的頂撞著變得敏感的體內。明明並不想哭，生理性的眼淚卻奪眶而出。

看到這樣的影山，及川像故意嘔人般持續地說道。

「喜歡、喜歡你喔。因為你的全部一切都是我的。」

雖然想回答些什麼，但影山連一句完整的話都說不出口。只是搖晃著、喘息著，僅僅是跟上那律動便已經竭盡全力。

  
  


・

  
  


結果最後在及川的房間裡似睡非睡的到了早晨，借用了浴室後離開了。並沒和母親說要在外過夜。其實也並不非得過夜，但卻無法回去。

「要再來喔、小飛雄」

就算他笑容滿面地這麼說，卻也沒辦法好好的回覆什麼。身體還痠痛著。從未想過自己和及川之間會發生這樣的事。雖然不太清楚，但總覺得說溜嘴了些令人害臊的話。

回到自己的房間後才注意到宮發來的簡訊。

因為做了不習慣的事，身體各處都還痛著。也懷疑過那是不是夢，但那疼痛清楚顯示自己和及川做了的是事實。

『多謝款待』

宮發來的簡訊只寫了這麼一句。

不明所以。影山把手機置於一旁。若說給了什麼吃的過去，這麼回覆也合情合理，但並沒有做那種事。

從宮城回來後，除了以電話聯絡外並沒有互贈過什麼。而在及川把手機丟出去的那時候，應該就已經掛斷了。

『也想給宮看看呢』

突然發覺什麼似的，影山再拿起手機。清楚自己的心跳在加快著。心裡想著不會吧，但若真的是那樣的話。

影山追溯手機的通話紀錄。還殘留著和宮的紀錄。提心吊膽地確認，那裡顯示著通話時長將近一個小時。

――沒有說那麼久。

被及川要求接起來、和宮對話的時間大概不過十分鐘。但通話紀錄卻明明白白地顯示著更長的時間。那之後也沒再打給宮，對方也沒有再打過來。

刷地，嚇的血色全無。

一直覺得那時候電話已經切斷了。

手機被及川丟到一旁後，雖然沒辦法確認，但卻樂觀地認定是那樣的。不是及川掛斷的，就是宮掛斷的。

但，若兩邊都沒有切斷的話呢?

該不會，在那最高潮時，也和宮還聯繫著嗎? 雖然有覺得像是被看著，但卻沒想過竟然一直透過電話聯繫著。

臉頰開始發燙。

只記得自己失去了意識，但多少有感覺自己說了些非常害羞的話。而且及川也說了......該不會，及川知道通話還在繼續，或許才因此直接了當的說了喜歡之類的話。

『是我的喔』

『啊啊真受不了』

「這是怎樣……」

腦袋一片混亂。及川那認真的告白。那、異常愉悅的宮的聲音。

之後該用怎麼樣的表情和宮、還有和及川見面呢?

明明現在很明顯的沒有在用電話和誰通話，但卻覺得宮或及川也仍在看著、將一切都看透般。宛如被兩人注視著，仍不知如何是好地，影山無法移動。


End file.
